


Hateful Guy & Apple Pie

by notquiteintoxicated



Series: Changes [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notquiteintoxicated/pseuds/notquiteintoxicated
Summary: His arrangement with Oikawa had been convenient enough and, honestly, Kuroo wouldn’t have it any other way. Unfortunately, the universe had other plans and Kuroo inconveniently catches Feelings. Worst of all, Oikawa has caught the same thing long ago – but for someone else.--Side story to Some Things Don't Change and The Only Constant





	1. A Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of somewhat chronological, loosely related OiKuroo drabbles set in the Changes universe. Fair warning, though. I never intended to post this publicly as a fic so it's very self-indulgent, by which I mean that this is basically me finding the excuse to write OiKuroo with some of my favorite tropes (particularly, one-sided feelings and FWBs to lovers), so don’t expect a lot of originality.
> 
> The events in this story take place alongside the events of Parts 1 and 3 of Changes. You don’t necessarily have to read those before this but doing so would probably give you a better sense of what’s happening here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Kuroo and Oikawa met - thanks to a mug.

To be honest, it was the mug that caught Kuroo’s attention first.

Written across its surface, in bold letters, was this gem: _‘I hate morning people. And mornings. And people.’_

Kuroo had to stifle a chuckle. The owner of said mug was a guy seemingly of college age, currently hunched over a laptop, eyes red from lack of sleep, and looking for all the world like he meant every single word written on that mug of his. Kuroo couldn’t exactly blame the guy. Hell Week was upon them. The two dozen or so students that Kuroo served on a near regular basis at the coffee shop were practically half-dead already – and it was still only Tuesday.

Maybe it was because he was also a senior dealing with Hell Week (on top of his part time job at the coffee shop), but Kuroo found himself sympathizing with Hateful Guy. If anything, he could relate to the sentiment. Even Kuroo had those days when he felt like he would gladly watch the world burn.

Kuroo took a slice of apple cinnamon pie from the display shelf and placed it on a small plate. He walked over to Hateful Guy’s table and set the plate down.

Hateful Guy looked up at the sound of porcelain meeting wood. “I didn’t order that.”

“It’s on the house,” Kuroo said. “You look like you could use something sweet.”

Hateful Guy gave Kuroo a look of disdain before turning his attention back to his laptop. “Are you hitting on me?” He said as he typed, “Because I admit you’re a fine piece of ass but I’m really not in the mood for this. Now scram. And take your apple pie with you.”

If Hateful Guy’s choice in mugs told Kuroo anything, it was that such a response was to be expected, so he chose to ignore everything else Hateful Guy said in favor of focusing on the throwaway compliment. Two can play at this game. “Fine piece of ass, huh? Thanks. You don’t look half-bad yourself, though I would suggest a good night’s sleep and perhaps a shower.”

Hateful Guy shut his laptop closed. “I get it, man. I really do. I’m impossibly hot. Even when I haven’t slept in three days and have been wearing the same hoodie for two. That is a fact I have to live with and I applaud you for your great taste but now is really not the time, so I’m going to leave before I’m prompted to throw my mug at you. I don’t want to do that. I like this mug.”  Hateful Guy gathered his things and stood up, preparing to leave… but not before eyeing Kuroo from head to toe.

“Like what you see?”

“Well, you _really_ are a fine piece of ass, but I’ve got a paper to finish so, no.” A pause. “But if we run into each other again and I’m not dying from schoolwork, I’ll reconsider. Maybe even invite you to my dorm.” Hateful Guy said with a wink.

By the time Kuroo processed what he heard, Hateful Guy was already walking away. “Why wait to run into each other when you can just come back here when you’re free? I have afternoon shift on Tuesdays and Fridays.”

“Nah. That would be too easy for you.” Hateful Guy stuck his tongue out at Kuroo. “See you around, Apple Pie.”

Kuroo could only smile as he watched Hateful Guy’s retreating back. Well. This was interesting.

#

Kuroo’s second meeting with Hateful Guy happened in such clichéd circumstances that if Kuroo were romantic, he would’ve thought the universe was trying to tell him something.

It happened while Kuroo was walking along the neighborhood park, about a month after their first encounter. True to his word, Hateful Guy did not visit the coffee shop after that and Kuroo would’ve forgotten he even existed, if not for a volleyball serve gone awry.

“Ow, what the fuck!” Kuroo clutched at the back of his head. That was one powerful hit.

“Sorry about that. My aim was a bit off.” Came a voice from behind Kuroo.

Kuroo turned around to look at the offender, and was met by the glowing and no-longer-on-the-brink-of-breakdown face of Hateful Guy. “Oh, we meet again.”

Hateful Guy looked less than impressed. “Tch. So we did run into each other.”

“It must be Fate.” Kuroo joked.

“There is no such thing. In fact, there’s a higher chance of you being a stalker than of Fate intervening here.” Hateful Guy took a step back from Kuroo. “You’re a stalker, aren’t you?”

“Hey, you’re attractive but not _that_ attractive.”

“Excuse you. I’ll have you know that I have girls and guys, left and right, wanting to get into my pants.”

Kuroo shrugged. “If that’s what you say. But while we’re on the subject of getting into pants, I distinctly remember you extending me the same invitation about a month ago.”

“I said, ‘maybe.’ Hardly the same thing, Apple Pie. I don’t even know your name.”

Kuroo extended his right hand towards Hateful Guy for a handshake. “Kuroo Tetsurou.”

Hateful Guy crossed his arms against his chest. “Oikawa Tooru.”

So much for politeness. Kuroo pulled his hand back. He should have probably expected that; Oikawa didn’t seem like one for niceties. But wait. Oikawa Tooru? The name sounded familiar.

_Where have I heard that name before?_

“Ah, you’re the Grand King!”

“Excuse me?”

“That’s what the guys from Karasuno used to call you.” Seeing the confused look on Oikawa’s face, Kuroo continued. “I played for Nekoma back in high school. Our team has a long-standing rivalry with them.”

“Hm. I think I remember seeing your team’s match against Karasuno at Spring High. They called it Battle at the Garbage Dump.” Oikawa made a face. “How tacky.”

“That’s because we’re cats and they’re crows. It makes sense.” Kuroo walked over to where the stray volleyball had rolled earlier, only remembering to pick it up now. “I’m a middle blocker. You’re a setter, right? Want to toss me a few?”

There was a glint in Oikawa’s eye. “Now you’re talking.”


	2. A Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a chance meeting at a coffee shop and then at a park, Kuroo and Oikawa had quickly become volleyball buddies. They maintained this relationship for several years, until they eventually turned into _buddies_ of a different kind.
> 
> Kuroo doesn't actually remember how that happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is set before the events of STDC.

“Your entire apartment smells like fish.”

“I know, Oikawa. I heard you the first five times you said it.”

“Why on earth are you even cooking fish for breakfast?”

“Fish is a perfectly acceptable breakfast food. Also, I like fish.”

“I swear, you’re just part cat and part old man.”

“Just be thankful you’re even here for breakfast.” Kuroo ran a hand through his messy bedhead of hair. “I should’ve just kicked you out last night.”

Oikawa laughed, his breath tickling at Kuroo’s nape. His hands were wrapped around Kuroo’s torso, hugging the latter from behind. “You could do that to your other… ah, _friends_ but not to me. You like me too much.”

“No, I don’t. You’re a horrible human being.” Kuroo swatted at Oikawa’s hand lifting his shirt. “Stop that. I told you not to cling to me when I’m cooking.”

Oikawa let go and leaned against the adjacent counter so that he was facing Kuroo. “How mean, Tetsu-chan! I thought I’m your favorite!”

Oikawa was obviously joking but those words made Kuroo pause. He couldn’t exactly deny that claim. He wasn’t sure how this thing with Oikawa even happened, but by now it had happened enough times to be considered a ‘regular thing’ between them. Yeah, he may have been the one to proposition Oikawa the first time this happened (after he had had a few too many drinks), but it was supposed to be a one-time thing and not stretch on until now.

Kuroo had always preferred to strictly limit his ‘one-night stands’ to an actual _one_ night so Oikawa was definitely an anomaly.

“I can’t deny that, but just so you know, that’s only because you’re a lot less complicated. You want the same thing as I do.” Kuroo grimaced. “If I let any of the others sleep over and stay for breakfast after a night of fucking – heck, if I even sleep with them more than once – they’d immediately jump to annoying conclusions. With you, you see it for what it is – just two healthy guys needing sex, and afterwards, sleep and sustenance.”

“Well, sex is such a grueling activity.” Oikawa said matter-of-factly. “Especially with you.”

Kuroo smirked at that. “Don’t try to flatter me. I already let you sleep here and feed you when you come over, what more do you want.”

“Another round, perhaps?” Oikawa wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“No way. I have to be somewhere at 9am.”

“Fine, be like that.” Oikawa took a glance at the clock above Kuroo’s bedroom door. “I have to go, anyway. I’m meeting Iwa-chan in thirty minutes.”

Kuroo felt that familiar spike of irritation he usually got at the mention of Oikawa’s best friend and former teammate, Iwaizumi, which he quickly shoved to the back of his mind because it did not make sense – Iwaizumi had never done anything to warrant his annoyance. “This early?” It was only 7am.

“Iwa-chan is the worst kind of morning person.”

“I thought you hate morning people?” Kuroo remembered Oikawa had a mug that said that exact same thing. That mug started all of _this_ , after all. “You had that mug when I first saw you at the coffee shop.”

Oikawa furrowed his brows in confusion. Kuroo didn’t find it cute in any way whatsoever. “What mug?”

“The one that had _‘I hate morning people, and mornings, and people,’_ written on it.”

Realization slowly dawned on Oikawa’s face. “Oh. _That_ mug. Yeah, I had one like that. Was that the mug I was using then? It’s been so long, I don’t really remember. Also, I think my brain decided to get rid of all memories associated with that mug because I had a traumatizing experience with it.”

Kuroo raised an eyebrow. “Do tell.”

“That mug was actually a gift from Iwa-chan, he said–”

Okay, now Kuroo kind of regretted making Oikawa talk about it.

“–he immediately thought of me when he saw the design so he bought it for my birthday. Anyway, I accidentally broke that mug and, long story short, Iwa-chan got furious.”

“I see…” Iwa-chan this. Iwa-chan that. Everything about Oikawa just seemed to always go back to freaking Iwa-chan. “You should get going, then.” Kuroo said dimissively. “He’ll probably be even more furious if you were late.”

Oikawa pouted at that. “But, Tetsu-chaaaan! I thought we were going to have breakfast!”

“Shut up. You don’t even like fish.” Despite his earlier irritation, Kuroo couldn’t help but smile. He silently lamented the fact that Oikawa could be infuriatingly cute when needed.

“Tch. How cold. This is why you can’t have a steady relationship, Tetsu-chan.”

“It’s not that I _can’t_ , it’s that I _don’t_. There’s a difference. Also, you’re the last person I want to hear that from. We’re just the same.”

Oikawa got quiet at that, the playfulness from earlier completely forgotten. Kuroo took no notice of it as he transferred the cooked fish onto a plate and began setting the table – except Oikawa was still standing wordlessly by the kitchen counter by the time he sat down to eat and Kuroo had no choice left but to ask. “What’s gotten to you?”

“That’s where you’re wrong, Tetsu-chan.” Oikawa said. He was back to his usual cheer but this time, it felt forced to Kuroo. “Even if I don’t want romantic feelings from you, I don’t generally shun love and relationships like you do. Honestly, I’d prefer being in a serious relationship with the person I love if at all possible.”

Kuroo didn’t miss the fact that Oikawa said ‘ _the_ person’ he loved. “You’re choice of words is rather… interesting.” Kuroo tried to appear as nonchalant as possible. “Who’s this unfortunate person you’re in love with, huh?”

Oikawa glanced outside the window and smiled, a truly genuine one that Kuroo, in the years he had known the guy, rarely had a chance to see. Oikawa didn’t seem inclined to say anything more but Kuroo found there was no need to. He understood.

Everything about Oikawa always did go back to Iwa-chan.


	3. A Favor

Tsukishima owed Kuroo big time. In fact, Tsukishima owed Kuroo such a huge debt that if Kuroo decided to demand that Tsukishima pay for him every time they went out drinking, it would be a perfectly reasonable exchange.

“A favor, huh?” Oikawa said from the other line, “You do realize favors from me don’t come cheap? Do you, Tetsu-chan?”

Kuroo pinched the bridge of his nose. He could feel the onset of a headache. Why did he agree to do this for Tsukishima again? Oh, that’s right. It was because this was a perfect chance to mend the rift between Tsukishima and the Karasuno guys, the likes of which might never arise again so he had to seize it now. “Believe me, I know,” he said, “Unfortunately, I already said yes and can’t back down on my word.”

“That’s fine. I was just checking if you knew what you’re getting into.” Oikawa sounded smug. “So, what do you need?”

“Can you give me Kageyama’s number?”

“ _Tetsu-chan_ ,” Oikawa said in that drawled out, sing-song way of his that most definitely did not do anything for Kuroo’s libido, “What do you even need Tobio-chan’s number for? And why are you asking _me_ , of all people? That cat-like best friend of yours is friendly with my cute kouhai’s little shrimp buddy, isn’t he? Why not just get it from them?”

Not for the first time, Kuroo cursed Oikawa’s disconcertingly good observation skills. The guy was a little too quick to catch on for his liking.

Oikawa had a point. Asking Kenma to get Kageyama’s number from Hinata was the easier way to go about this but, unfortunately, it would also defeat the purpose of Tsukishima asking Kuroo for this favor in the first place. Tsukishima didn’t want to get any of his former teammates involved because he was stubborn and oddly stupid about the simplest things. Basically, he was the walking, talking poster child of bad decisions that resulted from having the emotional maturity of a five year old.

“I have a friend who needs it for work,” Kuroo answered, vague enough so he could keep most of his cards to his chest but truthful enough so Oikawa couldn’t accuse him of lying.

Oikawa took a moment before answering and when he did, his voice did a complete turn for the opposite that Kuroo was actually taken aback. “Does this friend of yours happen to be a photographer? Tall, wears glasses, and an asshole?” He asked, his voice thick with malice.

Kuroo didn’t know much about Oikawa and Kageyama’s relationship beyond the occasional insults Oikawa liked to throw, but judging from Oikawa’s violent reaction to the prospect of Tsukishima reaching out to Kageyama, he was wont to conclude that there was at least a thin layer of protectiveness there. “I don’t know, Oikawa. How many tall, glasses-wearing assholes do you know?” He decided to go for levity, in an attempt to temper Oikawa’s growing antagonism towards their topic.

“I knew it.” Oikawa clicked his tongue. “Tobio may not be my favorite person in the world but I’m not about to help the guy who got him injured.”

Now, Kuroo could feel his _own_ hackles rise in irritation. As amiable as their relationship was, not even Oikawa could get away with badmouthing Tsukishima over this. “What happened to Kageyama was terrible but that wasn’t Tsukki’s fault,” he gritted out, “Tsukki already blames himself for everything and has been beating himself up over it for the past six years. Leave him alone.”

“You’re very protective of him, aren’t you?” Oikawa’s words almost sounded like an accusation.

“He’s like a little brother to me, and like I said, none of this was his fault. I don’t appreciate it when people judge him without knowing the truth. Even if that person is you.”

There was a brief pause on Oikawa’s end.

“…Okay, fine,” Oikawa said, sounding a little petulant but otherwise calm, “I won’t say anything more about that if that’s what you want. That’s in the past, anyway. Tobio-chan is all better now and back to being a royal pain in my ass. I’ll give you his number. I don’t know what you and Glasses are up to but I’ll trust you this time.”

“Thank you, Oikawa.”

“Oh, you’re welcome, Tetsu-chan. It’s always my pleasure to help.”

The way Oikawa said that – a little too cheerful and smug – spelled nothing but trouble for Kuroo. The last time Oikawa had been this happy to do him a favor, he ended up being Oikawa’s chauffeur slash shopping mule for a month. That experience had been _enlightening_ , to say the least. Kuroo had never thought it was humanly possible to spend an entire freaking day shopping for knee pads but Oikawa proved him very _very_ wrong.

Kuroo winced. Tsukki had better not squander this opportunity and use it to sort things out with Kageyama and his former teammates, or else Kuroo’s suffering would be for naught.

#

It was during times like these that Kuroo wished he didn’t rent a unit on the fifth floor, or that he could afford to live in one of those nicer places that had elevators.

It had been a long day at the office and he was both physically and mentally exhausted. He was genuinely worried that he was going to pass out right when he reached the top of the stairs and the stern middle-aged lady from Unit 502 would find him there and jump to the worst possible conclusion (he was pretty sure she already thought he was involved in something illegal).

Ignoring the protests from his tired legs, Kuroo continued the torturous hike up the stairs, dragging his feet under him and willing his body to hold on for the few more minutes it took to reach his apartment. He was looking forward to collapsing on top of his bed and declaring this long, tiring day officially over. Unfortunately for him, however, the universe was not cooperating, and when he finally triumphed over the last few steps and reached the fifth floor, he had to do a double-take at the sight that greeted him.

Sitting on the floor in front of Kuroo’s door was a hunched over figure. His face was obscured by the dark blue hoodie he wore but Kuroo could make a decent guess at who he was. After all, there was only one person who could randomly appear in front of Kuroo’s door unannounced at 11 o’ clock on a weeknight.

Kuroo could also guess what the purpose of this visit was.

“Can I take a rain check?” Kuroo asked as he approached the door. “I had a long day at work and I’m dead on my feet. I don’t think I can perform like usual. Actually, I don’t think I can perform _in any way_.”

“It’s fine. That’s not what I came here for.” The hunched over figure raised his head, revealing Oikawa with puffy, red-rimmed eyes and a pitiful expression. He looked like he had been crying.

Kuroo was on his knees and crouching in front of Oikawa in an instant. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Can I stay the night? Please? I don’t want to go back to the apartment but I can’t go back to the dorms at this time.”

“Like you even have to ask. Of course, you can. I wasn’t planning to send you away this late, to start with.” Kuroo stood up and stretched his hand out for Oikawa to take. “Let me help you up so we can go inside. I’ve been wanting to try that artisan crafted rooibos tea I bought recently. I think you’ll like it.”

Kuroo saw Oikawa’s face light up for the first time that night. “You really know how to seduce me, Tetsu-chan,” Oikawa said with a soft smile. He reached out and clasped Kuroo’s hand in his.

“You can’t say no to the promise of good tea,” Kuroo replied as he heaved Oikawa up, realizing soon enough that he misjudged the amount of strength he used when Oikawa crashed into his chest. He planted his feet more firmly to the floor so they didn’t fall over.

“Oops, sorry.” Oikawa stepped away from Kuroo and moved to the side so he wasn’t blocking the door. “Hurry and open up. I’m excited to try that tea.”

Kuroo took his keys out and worked on unlocking the door with singular focus. His heart was pounding so hard it was a wonder it hadn’t escaped his chest yet. He must be more exhausted than he originally thought.

After what seemed like forever (in reality, it was only a few seconds), Kuroo successfully opened the door. With Oikawa at his heels, he walked inside and headed straight for the kitchen, casually tossing his keys on one of the counters along the way. He reached for the overhead cupboard and took out the small box of frighteningly expensive gourmet tea that was, quite frankly, way beyond the scope of his usual fare. The only reason he even bought it was because Oikawa often complained about his usual tea selection, but he would never reveal that to anyone because it was too embarrassing to admit.

Oikawa took a seat at the small dining table and watched in silence as Kuroo prepared the tea.

When the tea was done, Kuroo walked over to where Oikawa was seated with a piping mug in each hand. He set both mugs on the table and took the seat opposite Oikawa’s.

Oikawa inhaled deeply. “It smells good.”

Considering this tea cost him a fortune, Kuroo wouldn’t have it any other way – but he wasn’t about to tell Oikawa any of that. “It does. Hopefully, it tastes even better,” he said instead.

“Only one way to find out,” Oikawa said before taking a sip from his mug, “ _Oh, wow…_ this is _amazing_.”

Kuroo also took a small sip from his and almost whimpered. He was taking back every bad thought he had about this tea because it was worth every yen he paid for it. He finally understood why Oikawa complained about the usual tea he served and, honestly, he wasn’t sure he could go back to that after this.

“It’s great, right? You made an excellent choice this time,” Oikawa said with a smile so blinding, Kuroo could almost forget that just a few moments ago, he was sitting on the floor and on the verge of tears.

 _Yes,_ Kuroo thought, _this tea is definitely worth every single yen._

#

After finishing the tea, Kuroo took his and Oikawa’s mugs and dumped them into the sink. Normally, he wouldn’t let dirty dishes and mugs fester overnight but it was already twelve in the morning and it was a miracle he was even still awake at this point, let alone standing. He needed to sleep. Preferably now.

“Is it alright with you if we share my bed?” Kuroo said to Oikawa, who was still sitting at the table, “I can take the couch if you’re not comfortable with that.”

“It’s okay, Tetsu-chan. I’m already imposing on you, as it is. It’s not like this is the first time we’re sharing a bed.”

Oikawa seemed cheerful enough a moment ago but, perhaps, being reminded of the reason why he was staying over at Kuroo’s tonight (whatever that reason was), dampened his spirit.

Kuroo didn’t like it one bit but he didn’t say anything because he didn’t trust himself to speak.

It was Oikawa who eventually broke the silence. “You’re not going to ask? I suddenly appeared on your doorstep, looking like shit and asking if I could crash for the night, and you’re not even wondering why?”

“I _am_ wondering, but I figured I’ll just wait until you’re ready to tell me.”

Oikawa looked at Kuroo as though he didn’t believe Kuroo’s existence and then took a deep breath before speaking. “Iwa-chan is getting married.”

Kuroo felt his breath catch in his throat. _So that’s what this is,_ he thought. He should have known. “When?”

“In a couple months. Iwa-chan said they compromised because he doesn’t want a long engagement but his girlfriend wanted enough time to plan the wedding. She’s very excited, from what I’d heard. But do you know what the best part is? Iwa-chan asked me to be his best man!” Oikawa let out a strained laugh. It was probably the most depressing sounding laugh Kuroo had ever heard. “I ran out of the apartment the moment he told me, though. I didn’t want him to see me cry so I made some lame excuse about forgetting to buy something from the store and left. Then I ended up here and cried like a loser in front of your door. I think that lady who lives across from you even saw me.”

It was quite discouraging to admit but Kuroo didn’t know how to properly deal with this. He knew that there was nothing he could do that would change the situation, otherwise, he would’ve already done it. He didn’t know what to say either because, calm as Oikawa seemed to appear, Kuroo could tell that it was simply a front and he just might end up saying the wrong thing and upset Oikawa again.

Kuroo was really at a loss for what to do so he just did the first thing that came to mind. He grabbed the keys he tossed on top of the counter earlier and removed one from the holder. “My spare key,” he said as he set the key on top of the table, in front of Oikawa.

Oikawa looked at Kuroo, then at the key, and then back at Kuroo. “What…?”

“Your team dormitory is in Osaka, so whenever you have to stay for more than a day in Tokyo, you crash at Iwaizumi’s place. It’s your decision to keep doing that after tonight’s events but…” Kuroo’s took a moment to compose himself before continuing, “If it ever gets too difficult for you and you feel like running away again, you can come here anytime. I’m giving you my spare key so if I’m not here, you can just let yourself in and you don’t have to wait outside like you did tonight.”

Oikawa turned his eyes to the floor. “Tetsu-chan, I can’t impose on you like that.” His voice was shaky when he spoke.

“Hey, you remember that favor you did for me two months ago? When I asked for Kageyama’s number? Consider this as payback for that time.”

“That hardly compares to this, you know…”

“Whoever said that favors should be of equal value?” Kuroo reached for Oikawa’s hand and laid the key on his palm. “Take it. It’s your decision to use it or not but just take it. Please.”

Oikawa finally looked up again at Kuroo. He flashed a brilliant smile. “Thank you,” he said as he closed his hand around Kuroo’s key.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of this chapter was supposed to be included in Some Things Don't Change but got edited out. I revisited it recently and then got the itch to write a continuation that somehow got angsty. I don't know, man.


End file.
